Faudun
Faudun was a silver dragon who was bonded to the elf rider Thildro. He was a dragon who was famed for being as large as Shruikan was, and the last dragon that Shruikan killed during the Fall of the Dragon Riders, and her rider lived on in Ellesmera before fighting in the Rebellion against Galbatorix. History Faudun was presented as an egg to the elf Lady Thildro when she was fifteen years old, and they quickly became precisely bonded. It was remarked that, for the first hundred or so years, Faudun and her Rider simply travelled Alagaesia, exploring the entirety of its kingdom, its peoples and its situations, learning all there was to know about the country and discovering how the world worked mechanically. People claimed that it was often extremely hard to anticipate the arrival of the dragon, because her scales matched with the light of the sun and the breadth of the clouds, and only her two orange eyes betrayed her approach. Faudun trained Glaedr, the gold dragon of the famed elf Oromis, in everything that they had learned from their vast travels, and even encouraged them to go train dragon-riders of the future. It is because of Faudun's teachings that Oromis became such a legendary tutor of dragons and dragon-riders. Even after Glaedr grew to full size, he was incompatible physically to Faudun and, whenever in her presence, he would bow and speak to her as if he spoke to a superior, as a student does to a revered teacher. At some point, Thildro and Faudun met with a young Galbatorix and the two Riders were even friends for a while, but since Thildro was one of the Elders who denied him a second dragon after his first was destroyed, that friendship was rapidly upturned and resulted in a violent war between the Riders, against the Forsworn and Galbatorix himself, along with his own dragon Shruikan. The war was long and extremely savage, and eventually Thildro and Faudun led their people into a final battle against the evil Rider, but the final battle boiled down to the only survivors being the two Riders and dragons. The two pairs battled apocalyptically across Alagaesia, remaining evenly matched. The battle stretched so far that people from afar mistook it for a huge storm due to the infernos by the dragons' breath, the hurricanes caused by the violent beat of their wings and the echoing shrieks of the two Riders' swords clashing in frenzied combat. Eventually, however, the battle reached such a pinnacle that Galbatorix, seeing that Faudun was too old, experienced, intelligent and powerful for Shruikan to personally overpower, so he opted to invade the dragon's mind using the power obtained from the numerous Elundari that he had stolen from the dragons he had previously killed. Eventually, despite fierce resistance by both Faudun and her rider, Galbatorix broke into the dragon's mind and distracted her long enough for Shruikan to bite into her skull and impale her brain with his teeth, killing her and ending the duel. Thildro was rumoured to have been killed in the fall, but she survived by transporting herself from the scene of the battle to Ellesmera, where she lived out the rest of her life until the appearance of Eragon and Saphira. She was comforted for her loss by Oromis, and accepted a simpler life helping to live and farm at Ellesmera. She was driven into a semi-permanent depression and antisocial disorder which clung to her until she saw the opportunity to avenge herself and her precious dragon on Galbatorix. Physical Description Faudun was a gigantic dragon, his immense size precisely on par with Shruikan himself. Her scales were an intense shade of silver, so when she flew it was almost like a gigantic shooting star was cleaving through the sky. Her body was enormous, with a streamlined skull and, strangely, four serrated fangs that jutted out from her upper jaw, two fangs on either side of it. Faudun's eyes, unlike her scales, were shining orange and twice the size of cannonballs. Her wingspan was tremendous, nearly as wide as her body was long, and a tail that stretched half the span of a city. She had a frill of horns along the outline of her jaws. Her body was not only gigantic but also terrifically muscular. Her spikes, claws and teeth were pearly white, though not even nearly as bright as her scales. Category:Dragon Category:Female